


Unter Apachen

by MrsMoriarty



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: First Time, Kinky, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/pseuds/MrsMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Shatterhand ist Gefangener der Apachen und wird von seinen Freunden abgesondert. Soweit der Buch-Canon. Aber was, wenn Winnetou schon damals seine Zuneigung zu dem Greenhorn erkannt hätte?</p><p>(geschrieben für das Weihnachtswichteln der livejournal-deutschfandom-community)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unter Apachen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/gifts).



Als ich erwachte, befand ich mich zu meinem Erstaunen in einem gemachähnlichen, viereckigen Raume, dessen Seiten aus steinernen Mauern bestanden. Er erhielt sein Licht durch die Eingangsöffnung, welche nur durch einen schweren Vorhang verschlossen war. Mein Lager befand sich in der hintern Ecke. Man hatte da mehrere Grizzlybärenfelle übereinander gelegt und eine sehr schöne, indianische Santillodecke über mich gebreitet. Abgesehen von meinem spärlichen Bett war der Raum leer. Nur einige tönerne Gefäße standen auf dem Boden, in denen dieselben Wundsalben und Tränke aufbewahrt wurden, die noch jetzt meine Schmerzen linderten. 

Meine Zunge schmerzte noch immer schrecklich, aber wenigstens konnte ich mittlerweile wieder schlucken, ohne dass ich Sterne vor Augen sah. Zum Aufstehen war ich zu schwach und so blieb ich liegen, um abzuwarten, was nun geschehen würde. Stunden gingen ins Land, ohne dass sich auch nur das Geringste an meiner Situation verändert hätte. Meine Erschöpfung hinderte mich daran, mich bemerkbar zu machen und meine Wächter schienen sich nicht besonders um mein Wohlergehen zu sorgen, obgleich meine Wunde versorgt worden waren.

Das schwächer werdende Licht, das durch den Eingang drang, ließ vermuten, dass der Tag sich bereits dem Ende neigte, als schließlich ein rundes, zahnloses Indianerweib zu mir in den Raum trat. Ich musste wieder eingedämmert sein, denn ihr plötzliches Erscheinen ließ mich hochfahren. Offenbar hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich das Bewusstsein wieder erlangen würde, denn sie schien ebenso überrascht als ich und machte sofort kehrt. Dem aufgeregten Gemurmel zufolge, dass ich damals noch nicht verstand, mussten direkt vor meiner Tür die Wachen stehen, denen sie nun berichtete. Ich hörte aufgeregtes Disputieren, schnelle Schritte von Leuten, die sich entfernten und wieder zurückkehrten. Dann betrat dieselbe Indianerin erneut meine Unterkunft, nur dass sie diesmal eine Schüssel mit dampfender Brühe bei sich trug.

Sie näherte sich mir vorsichtig und hielt mir dann das tönerne Gefäß hin. Unter Ächzen stemmte ich mich auf. Jeder Muskel meines Körpers schrie Protest, aber am Ende schaffte ich es doch, mich gegen die Steinwand zu lehnen. Dankbar nahm ich meiner Gastgeberin das Essen ab. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was die Apachen alles für Essbar erachteten und dennoch schlang ich alles in mich hinein, als hätte ich seit Wochen nichts mehr zu essen bekommen, was wohl auch zutraf.

Mehrfach versuchte ich, meiner Besucherin deutlich zu machen, dass ich Winnetou zu sprechen wünschte. Falls es in diesem Stamm jemanden gab, der mir helfen konnte, so war es der edle Häuptlingssohn, davon war ich noch immer überzeugt. Aber meine Bemühungen trugen keine Früchte. Sobald ich fertig war, entriss die Squaw mir den Teller wieder und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort, sodass ich wieder allein war und mir nichts anderes übrig blieb, als der Dinge zu harren, die da kamen.

Ich tat in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu. Meine Gedanken kreisten ständig um meine bedauernswerten Gefährten. Winnetou hatte gesagt, wir würden uns am Tag unseres Todes wiedersehen und da ich noch hier war, mussten demnach auch meine Freunde noch am Leben sein. Doch ich war lange Zeit ohne Bewusstsein gewesen und wer wusste schon, welche Entwicklungen sich mittlerweile ergeben hatten. Das dunkle Versprechen war mir diesbezüglich jedenfalls kein Trost. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden fand ich ein wenig Ruhe.

Auch an diesem Morgen wurde mir wieder Nahrung gebracht und erneut drang ich in die Squaw ein, um ihre Fürsprache bei Winnetou zu erlangen. Erneut ohne Erfolg. Sie gab mir lediglich denselben Maisbrei, den ich am Abend zuvor bekommen hatte und gab mir in gebrochenstem Englisch zu verstehen, dass ich meine Kräfte für den mir bevorstehenden Martertod sammeln sollte. Ganz gleich, was ich sie auch fragte, sie wiederholte nur diesen Satz und ich bezweifle, ob sie einen anderen in der ihr fremden Sprache beherrschte.

Ich schlief viel an diesem Tag und auch an den darauffolgenden. Noch immer war ich von meinen schweren Verletzungen erschöpft. Mit niemand anderem als mir selbst zur Gesellschaft drehten sich meine Gedanken mit jeder Stunde mehr im Kreis und das nicht enden wollende Warten zermürbte meinen Geist. Beinahe war ich froh, wann immer ich die hässliche Alte sah. Auch wenn sie niemals andere Worte an mich richtete, als jene über die Art meines Verderbens, ließ ich nicht ab, sie zu beschwören und jedes Mal, wenn ich gegessen hatte, fiel ich danach nur noch erschöpfter auf mein Lager zurück. Zum Gehen fehlte mir gänzlich die Kraft, nur ein paar Schritte schleppte ich mich ab und an an der Mauer entlang.

Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit ich in diesem Siechtum verbachte, mir erschien es eine Ewigkeit. Und dann – endlich, war der Abend herangekommen, an dem Winnetou meine Zelle – denn nichts anderes war der Raum, das hatte ich begriffen – betrat.

Ich wusste, dass er es war, der mein Todesurteil über mich verhängt hatte und auch jetzt konnte ich in seinen ebenmäßigen, aber harten Zügen keine Spur von Mitleid oder Wohlwollen erkennen. Dennoch schlug mein Herz höher, als ich den edlen Wilden erblickte und hätte mein körperlicher Zustand es mir erlaubt, ich wäre ihm vor Erleichterung um den Hals gefallen.

Mit Mühe stemmte ich mich auf ein Knie und versuchte, mein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht nach einem freudigen Lächeln aussehen zu lassen. Noch immer weigerte ich mich beharrlich, der Feind zu sein, den Winnetou in mir sehen wollte.

"Mein Freund, wie schön euch endlich wieder sehen zu dürfen!"

Doch mit einer herrischen Geste gebot Winnetou mir zu schweigen.

"Mein Kommen ist kein Grund zur Freude für Old Shatterhand."

Ich versuchte, mich ganz hochzuraffen, scheiterte und blieb vor ihm auf Knien. Der Apache machte keine Anstalten, mir zu helfen oder sich zu mir zu setzen und so beschloss ich, die Ablehnung für den Moment zu übergehen. "Ganz gleich, was du auch sagst, Winnetou, ich habe die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, dass du noch einsehen wirst, dass ich kein Feind der Apachen bin und eurem Volk nur helfen will."

Winnetou schnaubte verächtlich.

"Es kümmert mich nicht, ob du um dein Leben betteln willst. Ich bin nur hier, um dir zu sagen, dass es Zeit ist, alle Hoffnung fahren zu lassen. Dein Urteil ist gefällt."

"Und dennoch stehst du vor mir!"

"Weil Vollmond sich beschwerte, dass der Gefangene nicht von ihr ablasse und ich keine andere Squaw mit dieser Aufgabe belasten will. Du wirst ab jetzt schweigen oder keine Nahrung mehr erhalten."

"Ich dachte, Ihr versuchtet, mich für die Marter zu mästen?"

Unter Ächzen stemmte ich mich nun doch an der Wand hoch, wo ich einige Sekunden still verweilen musste, bis sich der plötzliche Schwindel in meinem Kopf gelegt hatte.  
Als er antwortete, konnte ich den Unglauben in Winnetous Stimme hören und dennoch musste ich ihm auch ein wenig Bewunderung abgerungen haben.

"Du bist zum Umfallen schwach, aber dennoch ein starker Mann, ein Held. Wärest du doch als Apache und nicht als lügenhaftes Bleichgesicht geboren!"

Auch wenn seine Worte abfällig gesprochen waren, machten sie mir doch insofern Mut, als ich mich wohl doch nicht ganz getäuscht hatte: Winnetou brachte mir den gleichen Respekt entgegen, den auch ich für ihn spürte, seit wir das erste Mal miteinander gesprochen hatten. Doch für den Augenblick war dies unwichtig.

"Ich lüge nicht; ich lüge nie; das wirst du schon noch einsehen!"

Im Gegensatz zu meiner Verzweiflung, ließ Winnetou sich kaum eine Regung anmerken.

"Ich möchte es dir sehr gern glauben; aber es gab nur ein einziges Bleichgesicht, welches die Wahrheit redete; das war Klekih-petra, den wir alle liebten. Er war mißgestaltet, hatte aber einen hellen Geist und ein gutes, schönes Herz. Ihr habt ihn ermordet, ohne daß er euch beleidigte; dafür werdet ihr sterben müssen."

Es war schon erstaunlich, wie sehr die Apachen sich an ihren weißen Lehrer geheftet hatten. Eine solche Treue zu einem einzigen Mann suchen wir in unserer Gesellschaft heutzutage vergeblich, aber hier im Westen schien man die Weisheit des Alters noch zu kennen.

"Ich weiß, dass Klekih-petra euch viel bedeutet hat. Sam sprach selbst von ihm nur im Tonfall höchsten Respekts. Und ich bedauere es, dass ich niemals die Gelegenheit bekam, ihn besser kennen zu lernen. Aber Winnetou muss mir glauben, dass ich keine Schuld an seinem Tode trage."

"Deine Feigheit widert mich an!" Winnetou spuckte mir vor die Füße. Auch die Gesten größter Verachtung hatte Klekih-petra den Indianern wohl beigebracht. "Wir haben gesehen, dass ihr mit den Kiowas gemeinsame Sache gemacht habt!"

"Siehst du, genau da liegt dein Fehler, Winnetou!", ereiferte ich mich nun. "Ich war es doch, der dich aus den Händen der Kiowas befreite. Damals, in der Nacht, als sie dich an den Baum gebunden hatten!"

Für einen kurzen Moment kehrten meine Gedanken zu jener Nacht zurück: Ganz steif hatte Winnetou an dem Baum gestanden, wo man ihn gefesselt hatte, mit hoch erhobenem Haupt, obwohl der Tag heiß gewesen sein musste und er schon etliche Stunden ohne Wasser dort verbracht haben musste. Die Indianer erkennen und respektieren Mut und Durchhaltevermögen auch in ihrem ärgsten Feind und schlimmer als der Tod ist für einen Apachenkrieger noch die Schande des eigenen Versagens. Ich hatte im spärlichen Licht des Mondes nicht viel erkennen können und obwohl ich die Wachen nacheinander ausgeschaltet hatte, wusste ich, dass die anderen Krieger nicht weit sein konnten, sodass ich nicht wagte, mich durch ein Geräusch zu erkennen zu geben. In völliger Stille hatte ich mich dem Stamm von hinten genähert, um Winnetou seine Fesseln zu lösen. Ich hatte beinahe den Atem angehalten, als ich hinter ihm stand, und war ganz gefangen genommen von seiner edelmütigen Erscheinung selbst im Augenblick der Niederlage. Eine Weile hatte ich nur blind nach den Fesseln getastet und dabei feststellen können, wie gestählt der Körper des Kriegers war. Alles an Winnetou schien pure Muskelmasse zu sein und ich hatte mich gefragt, wie man einen solch fähigen Kämpfer überhaupt hatte überwältigen können. Es wäre mir vielleicht unangenehm gewesen, wie lange ich brauchte, um die richtigen Seile zu durchtrennen, doch konnte ich bemerken, dass dem Gefangenen meine Berührungen nicht unangenehm zu sein schienen und so hatte ich mir Zeit gelassen, gründlich zu arbeiten. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Narrheit war oder eine glückliche Fügung, aber als ich mich so angeschlichen hatte, war mir Winnetous prächtige Haarpracht, noch schwärzer als die uns umgebende Nacht, ins Auge gefallen und bevor ich ihm die starken Seile durch schnitt, die ihn an Ort und Stelle hielten, konnte ich nicht anders, als mir eine Haarlocke mit meinem Messer zu lösen.

Erst der Schmerz, der meine Wange durchzuckte, brachte mich wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Zuerst hatte Winnetou wohl nur ungläubig geschwiegen, ob meiner Enthüllung. Dann jedoch schien er sich wieder gefasst zu haben und mir eine schallende Backpfeife verpasst. Ich stöhnte auf und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich wieder zu Boden ging. Auf alle viere gestützt, kniete ich vor Winnetou und hielt mir behutsam die schmerzende rechte Gesichtshälfte. Ich wollte meine Aussage bekräftigen, doch tropfte mir das Blut von den Lippen und so hielt ich inne.

"Wie kann das Bleichgesicht es wagen, zu all seinen Lügen noch eine solch dreiste hinzuzufügen?"

Nun sammelte ich mich doch. "Winnetou, ich kann es beweisen, bitte..." Doch er schnitt mir das Wort ab.

"In jener Nacht war es die Gnade des großen Manitou, die mich aus den Fängen meiner Häscher befreite!"

"Nein, das war ich. Wenn du meine Jacke durchsuchen willst, dort wirst du..."

"Es steht Old Shatterhand nicht zu, diese Ehre für sich beanspruchen zu wollen!"

"Ich will keine Ehre. Vielleicht war es der Manitou, der mich zu dir schickte, aber unter allen Umständen war ich es, der die Taue durchschnitt."

"Ich weiß nicht, woher du dieses Wissen hast, doch ist es nur ein Hinweis mehr auf die Verschlagenheit des weißen Mannes!"

"Ich weiß es, weil ich dort war. Winnetou!" Noch immer kniete ich vor ihm, aber wenigstens hatte ich mich nun wieder halbwegs aufrichten können und griff nach seinen Händen. "Du musst meine Anwesenheit doch bemerkt haben. Hast du nicht meine Finger auf deiner Brust gespürt, wie sie dort verweilten, um..."

Winnetou entzog sich meinem Griff und war einen Schritt zurück getreten. Für einen Moment schien er geradezu peinlich berührt. Sein Blick wurde glasig und ich hoffte, dass er sich erinnern mochte. Klopfenden Herzens wartete ich ab. Doch seine Antwort fiel anders aus, als erwartet.

"Ich weiß nicht, inwiefern Old Shatterhand glaubt, dass eine solche Behauptung ihn retten könnte. Aber ich weiß ganz sicher, dass er lernen muss, wo sein Platz ist!"

"Mein Platz ist an der Seite Winnetous!"

"Schweig! Ein Bleichgesicht wird niemals an meiner Seite stehen!" Mit diesen Worten hatte Winnetou mich am Schlafittchen gepackt und sein Messer gezückt. Mir brach der Schweiß aus, doch was dann geschah, kam so unerwartet, dass ich es nicht im Geringsten hatte kommen sehen. Mit einer leichten Drehung aus dem Handgelenk schnitt er die Knöpfe meines Hemdes ab und sie alle sprangen vereinzelt über den festgetretenen Lehmboden.

"Zieh dein Hemd aus!" Die Aufforderung war eindeutig und doch konnte ich ihn nur verwirrt anstarren. Dann spürte ich den blanken Stahl an meiner Kehle und mit zitternden Fingern leistete ich seiner Aufforderung folge. Seltsamerweise verspürte ich in diesem Augenblick keine Furcht. Man hatte mir die Art meines Todes bereits genannt und ich wusste, dass ich heute nicht sterben würde, weswegen mich vor allem eine gewisse Neugierde befiel, wusste ich doch so wenig von den Sitten und Gebräuchen der Apachen, auch was ihre Gefangenen anging.

Meine Wunden waren größtenteils verheilt und dennoch war mir die fleischige rosa Narbe auf meiner Brust und Schulter nur allzu bewusst. Hätte ich eine Wahl gehabt, ich hätte sie vor Winnetou gewiss verborgen, doch ich war sein Gefangener und ihn schien dieser hässliche Makel weder zu überraschen noch zu stören.

"Die Hose auch!"

"Was?"

"Du hast mich verstanden."

"Das kann ich nicht." Selbst in meiner hoffnungslosen Lage und so weit in der Wildnis kann ein Mensch von guter Bildung doch nicht ganz die Scham seiner Erziehung ablegen.  
"Du kannst es, denn ich befehle es dir! Was ich will, das wird geschehen!"

Zum ersten Mal, seit ich mich in der Gewalt der Apachen befand, schaffte ich es nicht, Winnetou in die Augen zu sehen, als ich wohl oder übel gehorchen musste. So gut ich konnte, entledigte ich mich meiner Kleidung, bis ich, so wie der Herr mich geschaffen hatte, vor Winnetou kniete.

Als ich zu ihm aufsah, um zu erfahren, was mit mir nun geschehen sollte, erkannte ich, dass ihn mein Bemühen nicht unberührt gelassen hatte. Ich schluckte. Was war das für ein seltsames Spiel, das der Apache mit mir spielte? Denn ich war mir mittlerweile recht sicher, dass ich längst nicht mehr die übliche Behandlung eines Gefangenen erfuhr.  
"Was soll das, Winnetou?" Meine Stimme war rau und ich musste mich räuspern.

Er hätte nicht antworten müssen und dennoch legte er kurz eine Hand unter mein Kinn, sah mir in die Augen und sagte so ruhig, dass es beinahe ein Flüstern war: "Ich werde dich lehren, nie wieder zu behaupten, der Häuptlingssohn der Apachen sei dir auch nur einen Augenblick unterlegen gewesen! Dir, der du unwürdig bist, auch nur am Leben zu bleiben."

"Das habe ich nie-", wollte ich protestieren, doch Winnetou packte mich fest am Nacken und schleifte mich halb zu den Bärenfellen, die meine Ruhestatt gewesen waren, hinüber, wo er mich zu Boden stieß. Bäuchlings blieb ich liegen. Ich versuchte, mich aufzurichten, doch seine Stimme hielt mich davon ab.

"Still!" unterbrach mich der Apache im strengsten Tone. "Ich will kein Wort dagegen hören! Oder soll ich euch durch meine Krieger binden lassen?"

Nun wollte ich ganz gewiss nicht, dass Winnetou fortging und so beschloss ich, still zu halten, denn ganz gleich wie sehr ich seinen Zorn entfacht hatte, so schien er mich doch nicht ernsthaft verletzen zu wollen oder er hätte mich schon längs hinfort schaffen lassen.

Ohne ein weiteres Widerwort – denn was hätte Verweigerung meinerseits noch bewirken können – blieb ich liegen. Hinter mir konnte ich hören, wie mein Gastgeber sich an den Töpfen und Tiegeln zu schaffen machte, die die wenige Zier in meinem Gefängnis ausmachten. Dann spürte ich, wie er sich rittlings über mich kniete und da ich die Hitze seiner Schenkel auf meinen fühlte, wurde mir deutlich, dass auch er sich ausgezogen haben musste.

Winnetou beugte sich zu mir hinunter, sodass sein dichtes schwarzes Haar meinen Rücken kitzelte. Ich spürte, wie sich die Härchen in meinem Nacken aufstellten und war mir nicht sicher, ob das der Kälte im Raum oder den feinen Berührungen durch den Indianer geschuldet war. So herrisch er mich angegangen hatte, so umsichtig war nun sein Umgang mit mir. 

Kräftige Hände strichen meinen Rücken hinab, fuhren die verkrampften Muskeln nach und suchten mehr verlangend als entspannend jeden Zentimeter meines Körpers ab. Dann schob er eine Hand unter meinen Brustkorb und hob mich ein wenig an und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, mich auf die Ellbogen aufzustützen. Winnetou rutschte ein Stück zurück, sodass ich nun auch halb auf die Knie kommen konnte, bevor er mich an sich zog und unsere Körper sich auf voller Länge aneinanderpressten, während ich auf allen vieren vor ihm kniete. Nun gab es für mich keine Möglichkeit mehr, seine erregte Männlichkeit zu ignorieren und ich erstarrte.

Winnetou schien mein Zögern gespürt zu haben, denn mit einem Mal flüsterte er mir ins Ohr: „Man sollte niemals eine Herausforderung aussprechen, wenn man sie nicht bis zum Ende auszufechten gedenkt.“ Aber ich war mir sicher, dass ich ein leichtes Grinsen in seinem raubtierhaften Tonfall hörte.

Ich wollte ihm sofort widersprechen, doch in diesem Augenblick ließ er mich los. Ich war schon beinahe erleichtert und wollte mich aus dieser ungewohnten Position befreien, aber aus irgendeinem Grunde brachte ich es nicht übers Herz, mich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen. Gespannt wartete ich ab und bevor ich meinen Entschluss überdenken konnte, kehrten Winnetous Hände zurück, nur dass sie diesmal Stellen meines Körpers berührten, die zuvor kein Mann je berührt hatte. Seine Linke griff nach meinem Schritt, doch die rechte Hand begann mit so zielstrebigen Bewegungen, dass er sie wohl nicht zum ersten Mal vollzog, mein Gesäß zu massieren. Er schien sie mit einer der Salben getränkt zu haben, denn seine Finger glitten fließend wie Wasser über meine Haut und selbst als er in mich eindrang, spürte ich keinen Schmerz.

Lediglich ein angenehm warmes Gefühl der Entspannung breitete sich in mir aus. Er hatte mir nur zwei Finger eingeführt und gab mir Zeit, mich an diese unvorhergesehene Situation zu gewöhnen. Ich schloss die Augen, so überwältigend war die Erfahrung. An diesem Morgen war ich noch vor Langeweile vergangen und nun hatte sich alles so schnell entwickelt und noch dazu in eine Richtung, die ich in meinen kühnsten und dunkelsten Träumen nicht hätte vorhersehen können.

Bevor ich jedoch zu sehr über die Tragweite meiner momentanen Position nachdenken konnte, begann Winnetou seine Finger in mir zu bewegen und für den Moment war jeder rationale Gedanke ausgelöscht. Wären seine Berührungen nicht so vorsichtig gewesen, ich hätte vielleicht zur Vernunft gefunden und meinen Protest zum Ausdruck bringen können, so aber gab ich mich ganz und gar seiner Fürsorge hin. Ich weiß nicht, was er tat, aber binnen weniger Minuten befand ich mich im Zustand höchster Ektase. Mir wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt, wenn der Häuptling der Apachen mich im richtigen Winkel berührte. Auch Winnetou musste merken, wie es um mich stand, denn immer wieder konnte ich mir das Stöhnen nicht verkneifen, das mit aller Macht aus meiner Seele drang.

Ich hätte stundenlang so ausharren und mich nur der Wollust hingeben können, doch bevor ich mich zu sehr an den wohltuenden Rhythmus gewöhnen konnte, zog der Apache sich zurück. Allerdings nicht für lange. Ich rutschte ein wenig herum, um es mir bequemer zu machen und stützte meinen Kopf auf meinen Unterarmen ab, die ich vor mir auf den Boden gelegt hatte. Ich atmete tief durch und dann spürte ich, wie Winnetou sich hinter mir positionierte. 

Dann war er in mir und ich war überwältigt. Seine Männlichkeit füllte mich so gänzlich aus, wie ich es vorher nie für möglich gehalten hätte und ohne dass ich es wollte, kam mir Winnetous Name über die Lippen. Er antwortete nicht, sondern begann sich mit schnellen, gleichmäßigen Stößen in mir zu bewegen und nach wenigen Sekunden war ich jenseits von Gut und Böse. Jede Faser meines Körpers brannte vor Verlangen und das einzige Manko war, dass mein Liebhaber sich noch immer weigerte, meiner eigenen Erregung Aufmerksamkeit zu zollen. Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, wanderte Winnetous Hand in meinen Schritt und schloss sich um meine Erektion. Mit einem Mal war mir alles gleich. Es gab nichts um mich herum und nur unsere beiden sich vereinigenden Körper waren noch von Bedeutung. Am Rande nahm ich wahr, dass auch Winnetou hinter mir zu keuchen begonnen hatte. Eine unbändige Freude ergriff mich darüber, dass der andere eben solchen Gefallen an mir fand wie ich an ihm. Sein Rhythmus wurde schneller und unregelmäßiger, ich ließ mich ganz fallen und ehe ich mich versah, war es um mich geschehen. Eine Lust übermannte mich, wie keine Frau sie mir jemals zuvor hatte bescheren können. Winnetou ließ nicht von mir ab und wenig später ergoss er sich mit einem kurzen triumphalen Aufstöhnen in mir.

Erschöpft sank Winnetou über mir nieder. Er rollte sich von mir herunter, zog mich an sich und eine Weile lagen wir beide keuchend und erschöpft in den Armen des anderen. Ich sah in seine tiefschwarzen warmen Augen und verlor mich in ihrer unendlichen Tiefe. Meine Finger fanden den Weg in sein Haar. Geistesabwesend spielte ich mit einer losen Strähne, bevor ich sein Gesicht mit sanftem Nachdruck zu mir zog. Voller Verlangen presste ich meine Lippen auf die seinen und der Indianer ließ es geschehen. Ich sah, dass er die Augen schloss, als meine Zunge seinen Mund zu erkunden begann. Dann löste er sich von mir.

„Morgen früh wird Winnetou seine schnellsten Reiter nach Roswell schicken. Sie werden deine Kleidung holen und es soll sich zeigen, dass du die Wahrheit gesprochen hast.“  
Ein Stein fiel bei diesen Worten von meinem Herzen und in dieser Nacht schlief ich zum ersten Mal seit Tagen tief und fest.


End file.
